I'll Always Be Yours - Miraculous Ladybug
by Moonwa1ker
Summary: A miraculous fanfiction with high stakes for our favorite heroes, who are facing off against Hawkmoth, who may have found just the Akuma to defeat them. Dramatic reveal, trauma. Rated T. -ON HOLD-
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: So, this is my first fanfic. Ever. So, keeping that in mind, I would love some comments as to what I can do to improve, and some ideas for chapters, new fics, etc. Anyways, enjoy!**

**P.S. I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or any of its characters - if I did, I would be in Paris right now, living the dream!**

Chapter 1

**Ladybug**

My ears were ringing.

"Ladybug!" "Stay with me!" "I can't lose you… too…" "PLEASE!"

I blinked, my vision blurry. I tried to move my head, but it felt leaden. I squinted up, the sun beating down on me mercilessly, a black figure with a golden halo above me. Chat. I sigh in relief, knowing I could trust Chat no matter what. He was always there for me. Always…

Everything is fuzzy. I can't see, and I feel something sticky running down my cheek. Was that blood? I didn't know, and was too tired to care. I hear a faint beeping, Chat frantically yelling, and then… nothing. There's nothing - not even the darkness.

\- 2 hours earlier -

**Chat Noir**

I bound gleefully through Paris, barely containing my excitement. Today was the day, I was going to do it. I was going to confess to Ladybug. Sure, she had rejected me before. Sure, she says I'm "a really good friend," but all in all, I just know that it will work out in the end. If… if it doesn't… No. I can't think about that. It just has to work out, I _know_ it will work out.

Suddenly, my ears twitch. I could have sworn… no. Had I really heard someone screaming? After all, I had just dealt with an Akuma this morning with Ladybug - which was also when I happened to ask her to meet me at the Eiffel Tower around 9:00. So, I brushed it off. It was nothing, just the paranoia of constantly fighting Akumas getting to me. But then again… it couldn't hurt to check it out, right?

I extend my baton, leaping over roofs and houses, until I hear it. "Mommy?" a small voice whimpered. "Mommy, where are you? Please, come back!"

I immediately perk up, following the voice. As I jump down into an alleyway and round the corner, I see a little girl, no more than 5 or 6, crying out desperately for her mother as she clutches a plush rabbit to her chest.

"Are you ok?" I ask gently.

She squeaks in surprise, and wobbles around to face me. Her big eyes are filled with tears. "M-My Mommy… she's gone!" She choked out.

"What's your name?"

"Alina."

"Well, Alina, I'm Chat Noir, and I promise you, I will find your mother," I reassure her.

She only sniffles in response. I sigh, turning and looking around for some clue as to where the girl's mother could have gone, only to come up empty-handed. I turn to kneel in front of the girl, asking "Where did you last see your mother?"

She grips her rabbit closer, and points behind me. _That doesn't make sense_, I think, squinting into the shadows. _I just looked there_.

A cold hand suddenly lunges out and grabs my shoulder.

I stiffen, and instinctively reach for my baton, preparing to fight back. Grasping it firmly in my hand, I whirl around to the intruder, and am about to strike when I hear someone scream "NO!"

It's the little girl.

She rushes forward, pushing me off my attacker and hugging them fiercely. "Mommy!" she sobs, burying her face in what I can now tell is a women's shoulder. The woman looks dazed, barely registering what is happening. It's as though she is in a trance.

I try to talk to her, try to ask her what happened, but she just blinks dumbly at me.

Growling in frustration, I quickly take the girl and her mother to a safe place before leaping off to find Ladybug. After all, surely she will know what to do. I sigh wistfully as I think of her, conjuring her face in my mind, with sky blue eyes, bluish-black hair, and a smile that could light up even the darkest of shadows. I am drawn back to reality as the Eiffel Tower comes into view, and I see My Lady swinging over. I quickly reach the tower first, and wait quietly for her. As she touches down, I gently reach down and pull her hand to my lips for the customary kiss. She snorts, but doesn't pull away for once. I take that as a good sign, and give her a cocky smile. She simply smirks down at me, and pushes me away by the tip of my nose. I snort.

"Ok, I had something I wanted to tell you," I start slowly, trying to work up my nerve.

"I… I… I SAW AN AKUMA!" I shouted. Ok, so that was _not_ what I wanted to tell her… but… oh well.

"Well, I mean that's nothing new," she says, confused.

"No, this one is different. They seem to be able to… _drain_ people. I don't know how - I just saw a victim. And I don't know what to do."

"Hmm… well, can you show me her?"

She gets interrupted by a scream. We whirl around, searching for the source. My ears twitch as I hear another cry, and I quickly jump off the tower, trusting Ladybug to follow. We quickly reach the source, and it is another child. This time is an 11 year old boy, whimpering over his mother, her head lolling to the side. Ladybug stumbles in shock at the sight.

"This… this is what they do," I whisper.

**Ladybug**

I freeze, staring in horror at the scene before me. The woman looked half dead, giving off a cold, lifeless stare. I shuddered in horror. _What DID this to her? _I wonder. _No Akuma has ever dealt this much damage before, and in secret. _A chilling thought suddenly occurs to me. _What if Hawkmoth grew stronger? What if he, too, found a secret recipe? _I shiver, chilled to the bone, before turning my attention back to Chat.

"We need to find what did this as soon as possible, so I can defeat them and cure all these innocents," I say, with a glance towards the kid and his mother. "God knows what could happen if this Akuma where to roam free much longer."

He nods in agreement.

"I'll look for tracks, though I don't know if I'll find much - there wasn't anything at all at the last crime scene."

He starts carefully poking around, and I get lost back in my thoughts. _What kind of Akuma could have caused this? Surely not one of the normal ones - no, this one is far too patient. They have a goal bigger than just petty revenge. They want to utterly destroy someone, but who?_

I blink in surprise as Chat suddenly calls out to me, "I found something!"

I immediately head over to where he's crouched, looking down at the ground. Here, the grass seeping through the cracks in the ground are ever so slightly crumpled. I look at him, impressed.

"But, how do we know it's not just the kid or his mom?" I ask.

"It's too light to be any normal human, otherwise the grass would be completely crushed," he replies with ease.

"Can you track them farther?"

"Yes, but we need to get the kid and his mom to safety first."

I nod, heading back over to the child, and quietly say, "It's time to go," before gently leading him over to where some bystanders are and pass him off, asking them to take him and his mother to the nearest hospital. With that taken care of, I turn my full attention back to Chat and the tracks. I follow him as he leads me forward through alleyways, over houses, and so on and so forth until we reach an abandoned warehouse.

"How cliche," I hear Chat mutter.

Cautiously, we walk forward, only to find the door locked. Chat steps back, about to break it down when I whisper "Don't!"

He looks at me, confused, and I simply reply with, "If we knock down the door, we lose the element of the surprise."

"Not if you never had it to begin with."

We whirl around, and there, a few feet behind us, is the Akuma.

I suck in a startled breath as I take in the Akuma. He is ghostly in appearance, pale as snow, with a shock of white hair to match. He gives an unsettling grin, clearly enjoying our shock.

"It's cute, you thought you could actually outsmart me, but clearly, you can't. I'll always be a step ahead of you, and there's nothing you can do about it!" he taunts.

Chat stiffens beside me, clearly getting annoyed, and I quickly calm him.

"Don't listen to him, we have been fighting for over a year together, and we have yet to be defeated. We can do this. Come on, Chat! Don't let him get to you! If he does, you'll just let him win!"

That seems to snap him out of it. He shakes his head slightly, before he narrows his eyes at the Akuma. "Ok, what do you want? And what are you doing to all those people?" Chat questions.

"You'll soon find out!" The Akuma suddenly lunges into action, shooting a blinding white beam at me. Chat tackles me out of the way before it can hit, and we roll round and round until, for once, we stop with me on top. I smirk down at him, before leaping off to dodge another attack.

"Lucky Charm!" I shout.

Just before I can catch a red-and-black mirror, a white beam hits me in the chest. I stumble, before crumpling, watching as my charm crashes to the ground, and shatters.

"LADYBUG!"

**Chat Noir**

I watch in horror as a single white beam is shot from the Akuma, right at where Ladybug is busy trying to call her Lucky Charm. Instinct kicks in, and I'm running towards her, desperate to keep her from danger. I'm too late. I watch, helpless, as she stumbles, then falls, her Lucky Charm shattering.

"LADYBUG!" I cry out.

I try to run to her, to help her, to _save her_, but the Akuma has other plans. A white beam narrowly misses my nose, causing me to screech to a halt.

"Ah ah ah, Kitty." I growl, because only _Ladybug_ can call me that, and he _hurt her_. "I wouldn't go dashing off playing hero just yet. If you do, you'll only end up just like her."

The Akuma smirks triumphantly, and I hear Ladybug's earrings let out a warning call.

5 minutes. That's all I have. 5 minutes before her identity is revealed to the world. I can't let that happen.

I lunge at the Akuma, batting away his attacks with my staff, and land a crushing blow to his gut. He simply stumbles back a bit, before collecting himself and smirking once more. "You really think one pathetic little hit will do much to _me_?" he sneers.

I feel rage filling my system, I know it makes me reckless, but I could care less. I relentlessly attack them, blinded by my anger, until I hear high pitched noise. I let out a cry of pain, and sink to the ground, covering my ears, and when it finally stops, I look up again.

Ladybug is gone.

_Chapter 1 End_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: Before you read this chapter - I decided to redo Chapter 1 so make sure to read that, then come back here. **

**P.S. I still, sadly, do not own Miraculous Ladybug. However, any chance I could somehow buy it for a cent if I'm broke? No? Good talk.**

\- Chapter 2 -

**Marinette**

My eyes flutter open to a dim setting, where it's almost pitch black. I don't know where I am, I don't know what happened. I try to sit up, and feel a sharp tug on my wrist. Chains. I'm in chains. Wherever I am, it's certainly not a place I want to be in. I blink, trying to bring things into focus, and that's when I realize - I'm Marinette. I don't have the Ladybug costume on. "Tikki?" I call out hesitantly.

I get no response. Starting to panic, I call out a little louder. "Tikki?!"

"You'll find your dear Kwami is no longer of your concern," a cold voice says. "After all, we can't have you escaping, now can we."

I look up, and let out a startled yelp. The Akuma is right above me. I quickly pale.

"Not so powerful now, huh, _Ladybug_," he sneers, looking down at me. I take a deep breath, and straighten myself. "Yeah, I'm Ladybug. You got me. Now, _where is Tikki?!_"

He looks at me coldly, before finally saying, "All in good time my dear Marinette. For now, I don't need her - and neither do you. You, Marinette, are going to help me get Chat Noir's miraculous. After all, Hawkmoth expects two miraculouses, and I intend to deliver"

"I would _never_ help you," I spit out.

He just looks mockingly at me, before saying, "You don't have to _do _anything - you being here is enough. Soon enough, people will come looking for their beloved hero. _Chat Noir _will come looking for you, Ladybug."

I stare up at him in horror, realizing he's right - Chat _would _do that for me. Instead, I don't respond, and look away.

"I'll take that as a yes."

When I don't respond, he raises an eyebrow. "Giving me the silent treatment, eh? I see how it is. I will be seeing you shortly."

I feel tears slip down my cheeks as he walks out.

**Adrien**

It's been three days since Ladybug disappeared, and since Marinette disappeared. Every time I think about what that could mean, and if they could be… _GAH_. A splitting headache erupts, just like it does everytime I try to think about who Ladybug is. I sigh, and lay down my head as I continue to tune out our teacher. Everyone in class has been worried about Marinette - an official Missing Person notice was released by the police this morning - and I just can't stop thinking about her. Or Ladybug. At the moment, though, I'm thinking of Mari. Her sweet smile, always going out of her way to help people, how selfless she was. I feel anger bubble up as I think about whoever could have done this to her, and then feel everything come crashing down as I think about what if… well… there's always two reasons someone is MIA… No. I'm not going there.

I'm shaken out of my thoughts by Nino, and he gestures towards the teacher. "Yes, Miss?"

"I said, what is an asymptote?"

"A line that continually approaches a given curve but doesn't meet it at any finite distance," I reply, annoyed.

She gives me an odd look, before nodding and continuing. I sigh, before burying my head back in my arms.

"Thinking of Marinette?" Nino whisper-questions me.

I just sigh again, and bury in farther. He takes that yes, and gently squeezes my shoulder. "She's going to be ok, after all, Chat Noir is going to save her!" Nino says confidently.

I wince. I know that he meant to cheer me up… but that just hurt even more. After all, it's my job to save her, and yet here I am going to school instead when I already know all the stuff they're teaching. I'm conflicted as I debate the pro's and con's of ditching school. Obviously my father would be disappointed, but I no longer really care. I need to find her!

"Ma'am, may I be excused?" I ask suddenly, interrupting our teacher.

She gives me a knowing look, and says "Yes, take as long as you need."

I flush with embarrassment, but shrug it off. After all, my teacher basically just gave me permission to ditch. I quickly gather my stuff and leave before she can change her mind.

As soon as I'm in a quiet place, I shout, "Plagg, Claws Out!"

…

I let out a frustrated growl. I've been searching for hours, yet I can't find anything. I'm starting to lose hope. Just then, I hear another scream. It's Marinette's.

"MARINETTE!" I shout, and take off running, desperate to reach her, ignoring my feeling it's a trap. Trap or not, I will always, _always_ go for Marinette. I can't lose her - she's too important to me.

As I find myself back at the warehouse where Ladybug disappeared, I blink in confusion. _Wait. Does that mean… does HAWKMOTH have Marinette?! _I start to panic, but bat it away. I need to focus. I start looking for somewhere to sneak in, like Ladybug had said to do. I find a window a few stories up, and jump to it. I wiggle it, and to my relief it opens with little resistance, though it does creak ever so slightly. I silently drop to the floor, my ears perking up as I hear Mari quietly crying in the distance, and I follow the sound without hesitation. As I slip through the shadows, I'm acutely aware every little detail as my senses heighten. I quickly realize that to find her, I'll need to be up higher. I leap up to the rafters, taking care as to not make a sound, and scan the building with my nightvision. I perk up as I find Marinette, and start creeping around the rafters so I can be above her.

I scan the room she's in - no windows, one door, almost pitch black with one dingy light hanging from the ceiling. I feel a growl rising in my through, but push it back as to not make my presence known to any unwanted person. However, after looking close, I realize she's alone. I creep over to the room the door connects to and find that it, too, is empty.

I quietly drop from the rafters into the room Marinette is in, and bite back a cry of rage as I take in her state. She's chained to the wall, hands locked behind her, her head drooping. She looks utterly defeated. Suddenly, she looks up, and her eyes widen as she sees me. I quickly put a finger to my lips, gesturing for her to stay quiet. I had expected her to be relieved, to be happy someone has finally come for her but instead, she just looks desperately at me with tears in her eyes.

As I take in her expression, I realize she's utterly terrified.

_Chapter 2 End_

**Author's Notes Continued: PHEW. Ok so… that got dark fast. Now that Hawkmoth knows Ladybug's identity, what will happen? And where is the Akuma? Find out next chapter ;3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: Sorry if everything seems really fast-paced. I'm honestly just kinda tired so my writing is off. I just finished finals and finally get a spring break, so I should be doing better soon.**

**P.S. I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or any of its characters. I mean, I **_**wish**_ **I did, but I sadly do not.**

\- Chapter 3 -

**Marinette**

I look up at Chat Noir, terrified. _No. No, no, no, NO! He can't be here!_

"Chat, you have to get out of here _right now_," I hiss quietly. "Leave me. The Akuma is using me to get to _you_. Please! Please, just leave! I can't let him do that to you!"

At this point I'm leaning towards him against my restraints, trying to get him to understand. I watch as Chat's face hardens in anger. "No. No, I can't leave you, Marinette. I would _never _leave you, no matter what. I don't care if it's a trap, I'm not losing you!" He looks at me, and then down towards my chains. He pulls gently on them, testing their strength. "Ok, I'm going to get you out of here. I can break the chains, but it will be noisy so we'll have to leave fast," he says.

"Chat… please… don't do this…" I feel tears run down my cheeks as I feel Chat tug harder on the chains, until they snap. He gently lifts me off the ground, and holds me close. He then jumps up, into the rafters, and starts running nimbly across them. I can't stop crying, I'm just so scared that the Akuma is going to find us any second. I just know he will. There's no way we're getting out this easy. Unless… unless there's something bigger here. Maybe… maybe the Akuma _wants _us to escape.

Behind us, I can hear the mocking laughter of the Akuma. "Now now, Chat Noir. Be a good Kitty and kindly return the Ladybug to where you found her. After all, she is supposed to remain here, so we can't just have you taking her, now can we?" the Akuma's voice fills the warehouse, echoing eerily throughout it.

Chat stumbles as he hears the Akuma say something about Ladybug. "What did you do to Ladybug?!" Chat calls out.

"Oh, I haven't done _that _much. In fact, I don't even have her at the moment. You do."

Chat nearly drops me at that, before stumbling to a halt. He stares down at me. "You're… you're…" His voice breaks, and he looks away. I squeeze my eyes shut. _If I just close my eyes, and count to ten, I'll open them and see my house. I'll wake up and find that this was all just a bad dream. _I tentatively open my eyes again, and am instantly faced with a harsh reality.

"I'm sorry, Chaton," I murmur. "I couldn't do it. He… he… he took my miraculous. It's gone. It's over… I'm so sorry…" I start crying all over again, when I feel a hand on my cheek. "Hey, hey it's ok. It's going to be ok. We'll get through this, just like we always do," Chat says sincerely. "But first, I have to get you out of here."

He picks me up once more, before resuming running across the rafters. I can see an open window nearby, and start to feel a faint spark of hope igniting. _We're going to make i-_

I cry out in pain as a beam blasts into me, throwing me from Chat's arms. I look up, seeing him reaching out for me, calling my name, before he too is hit by a red beam and thrown down. I reach for him, desperately, trying not to let myself give up. '_We'll get through this, just like always…' _I hear Chat's voice in my ear, and then our hands meet.

I'm jolted upwards as Chat pulls me towards him, and he extends his baton, safely suspending us between two beams. "I told you," Chat whispers. "I'm getting you out of here." He retracts his pole, dropping us safely to the floor, before whirling around to face the Akuma who is perched deftly above us. "Come now, Kitty. You didn't think it would be _that _easy, did you?" he sneers.

Chat growls back up at him, before jumping up to meet the Akuma. I watch helplessly from below as they fight one another. The Akuma lunges forward, lashing out with a wooden pole he'd picked up, and Chat bats it away easily. I force myself to look away, and start trying to find an exit. I carefully weave through cluttered boxes and a few fallen beams, looking around closely for an exit. "Now now, Ladybug, where do you think you're going?" the Akuma asks as he lands in front of me. I yelp in surprise and try to stop, and end up promptly falling down. Typical. I look up, terrified, as the Akuma looms over me, and pins me to the ground. I squirm below him, trying to break out of his grasp, when I hear Chat shout "GET OFF OF HER!" and watch as his bat comes down on the Akuma's head.

He stumbles, dazed, and I shove him off me roughly before turning and bolting. More of the paralyzing white beams shoot past me, and one narrowly misses me before I duck behind a corner, and I thank my lucky stars as I find the exit not far off. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," I hear the cold voice behind me. "Unless you want to say good-bye to your precious _Chaton_."

I slowly turn around, eyes widening as I find Chat stuck against a wall. His cataclysm is active, but the Akuma has caught his arm and is now threatening to use the deadly touch against Chat. I freeze, paralyzed. "What… what do you want?"

"You and Chat Noir's miraculouses of course. But then again, I also want _you_."

He… he WHAT?! I look closely at him, and suck in a breath. It's… it's Luka. I can recognize his bright blue eyes, and his leather bracelet. _That must be where his Akuma is! _But wait, why does he want… me?

"I… I… uh… ok. Fine. Just let him go."

"MARINETTE! DON'T DO I-" a threatening push from the Cataclysm silences Chat.

I step forward on shaky feet, and I feel tears threatening to spill out from my eyes. We were _so close_, and yet… It's over now. Hawkmoth won, and I'll never see anyone ever again. The tears spill over. I feel myself stop, and I start to break completely.

"Mari… don't make the wrong choice…" Luka says, moving the Cataclysm closer to Chat's face. He flinches away, then freezes as it moves even closer to him, just inches away from brushing against him.

"NO!" I shout, and I start towards Luka once more.

Chat looks over at me desperately. "I… I'm sorry, Ladybug. I… I can't let you do this." Just before his own Cataclysm is about to hit him as Luka desperately thrusts it forward, Chat shouts, "Claws In!"

_Chapter 3 End_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: Sorry it's a short chapter, but I wanted to stop at Marinette transforming so I could switch back to her without it getting too confusing. **

**P.S. I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or any of its characters… yet.**

\- Chapter 4 -

**Marinette**

I freeze. As the transformation fades, a bright green light washes over me and… Adrien Agreste is left in Chat Noir's place. "YOU!" the Akuma screeches. "You're the one who _took her from me!_ I am going to destroy you, and everything you love!"

I can't move, I can't think. _Adrien is Chat Noir, Chat Noir is Adrien. Adrien is Chat Noir. CHAT NOIR IS ADRIEN! _I'm yanked back to reality is Chat , uhhhh, Adrien tackles me to the ground to avoid a blast from the Akuma. Who is also Luka. And apparently loves me. _What-is-happening-did-I-knock-myself-out-AM-I-OK?!_

I quickly realize that no, no I'm _not_ ok, because _Adrien Agreste_ grabs my arm and pulls me away from the Akuma. I recover my wits quickly though, as beams shoot around us, some very nearly hitting me. We dash around a corner, slightly out of breath. Suddenly, the shooting stops. Curious, I peak out, half expecting a blast to the face, instead greeted with a perplexed Akuma who's visibly arguing with a glowing purple moth hovering around his face. I don't think twice. I grab Adrien's hand, and run for the door, not daring to look back.

I hear an angry shout, and then something hits me in the back, forcefully enough for me to stumble forward a bit. I keep going, trying to brush it off when suddenly, my legs give out. I can't move. I can't think. I don't understand. I feel… tired. As though… as though if I sleep everything will be ok. _The… the beams… I need… stay awake… _ I hear another shout, angry voices clashing above me, and then real clashing.

My head is pounding. I feel as though a truck just slammed into me, as though I was just run over. Somewhere along the way, I am aware of strong arms picking me up and carrying me. I don't know where. I don't know if I really care at this point. Eventually, I just can't hold on to reality anymore, and as I fade away I'm aware of someone calling my name in pure, utter, despera…

My world fades to inky darkness, and the voice is muffled into the calm sound of waves.

**Adrien**

This can't be happening. This _can't be happening!_ I feel tears slip down my cheeks as I look at the pale form in my arms, and I let out a gut-wrenching sob. _I can't lose you… I love you… Please… _I feel despair build inside me, but I must brush it off. After all, I have no doubt in my mind that Luka is still following us. I got lucky in the warehouse, but I doubt it'll happen again. I have to get out of here, and fast. Marinette is counting on me. I reach into my pocket and pull out a small slice of camembert. "Plagg, hurry. Luka is coming, and Marinette… Marinette needs help. Please, we have to get to Master Fu's."

Plagg swallows his cheese without complaint, and I immediately transform. Tenderly picking up Marinette, I make my way towards Master Fu's house, looking carefully for Luka all the while. As soon as we arrive, I run inside, not bothering with dropping my transformation, before desperately calling for Master Fu. He appears in front of me within seconds, and I am taken aback slightly, surprised by how fast he arrived. "Set her down here," Fu says without blinking. I oblige, and hover close to him as he looks over her. "What happened?" he asks.

"She… she was hit by a beam from an Akuma - Luka - I think it drains someone's energy or life force. I'm not quite sure. She was also hit once as Ladybug, but when she de-transformed into Marinette the effects seemed to wear off," I say quickly.

"I see. Pass me the herbs next to you."

We continue like this for awhile, him asking questions then for ingredients, before he leans back, apparently satisfied. "Alright. She should regain full health by the time she wakes, but she'll sleep for quite awhile before then. Now that she's out of immediate danger… where is her miraculous?"

My breath hitches. "I… I… I was too late," I stammer before my miraculous beeps furiously and Plagg tumbles out. "Save it - gimme the chee… oh. No… no no no NO! Where's Tikki? Marinette?" Plagg dashes towards the girl, shaking her furiously before I rush over to stop him. "Marinette! Wake up! WHERE IS TIKKI?! Please… I… I can't do this without her… please…" Plagg trails off, looking so heartbroken at the thought of his lost partner I can't help but pity him. He looks just like I feel right now.

"Tell me what happened," Plagg demands.

I spend the next half hour carefully explaining what happened, before quietly admitting that there's nothing we can do. "That's not necessarily true," Master Fu says. "There are still other miraculouses. You'll need all the help you can get. Chat Noir, take these, the fox, turtle, and bee miraculous to their owners."

"Who are the owners of the other miraculouses?" I ask, though I already knew Queen Bee was Chloe.

"Your friend Nino is Carapace, owner of the turtle miraculous, while Alya is Rena Rouge, owner of the fox miraculous. I trust you already know who Queen Bee is."

"NINO IS CARAPACE?!" I shout. I can't help it. I feel so stupid, I should have known by the way Carapace acted just like him! And Rena Rogue… I'm impressed Alya was able to keep this to herself seeing as one of her life goals is to unmask Ladybug for all of the world to see. "Ok… ok… alright. What do I do?"

Master Fu hands me three boxes with the miraculouses in them, before saying, "You must deliver their miraculouses to them, and soon. Hawkmoth already knows yours and Ladybug's identities, so be careful. Be sure to not be followed or watched - we cannot have any more miraculous holders identified."

"Wait, can I please stay until Marinette wakes up? I… Honestly, I don't think I'd be able to focus let alone watch out for enemies until I know she's alright. Please," I beg.

"Yes, yes. You may stay. However, you must help me in the meantime," Master Fu says.

"Deal!" I immediately respond.

2 hours later and Mari has yet to wake up, while I now very thoroughly smell of herbs and other various spices. Plagg watches disinterestedly from the side, mostly staying near Marinette in case she wakes and he can ask about Tikki. I was surprised by the amount of concern he has shown for his counterpart, for I've never seen this level of care about anything besides his rotten cheese. As I'm helping Master Fu with a new mixture, I hear a ruffling of fabric from behind and I see Plagg immediately bolt in Marinette's direction. She's awake. I turn, and she gasps as she yawns sleepily before blinking heavily. She looks up at me for a moment, confused, before looking around. "Where am I? What… what happened?" She says tiredly.

"I… uh… well…" I'm at a complete loss for words. How do you tell someone that their biggest secret was revealed to their arch enemy, and on top of that they lost their powers and one of their friends along the way. Not to mention Luka running around at large.

Suddenly her eyes widen with realization, and a lone tear trickles down her cheek. I'm instantly by her side, holding her close. "Hey… hey don't cry. It's ok. It'll be alright. Don't worry, we'll get your kwami back, I promise. It'll be ok," I say, gently rubbing her back with soothing motions. "It'll be alright," I repeat.

Marinette just starts crying even more, and I continue to hold her close until it finally dies down. "Wha-what are we going to do?" she chokes out.

"Get your kwami back! But, first things first, we'll need help. I have to run some errands, and give Carapace, Rena Rouge, and Queen Bee their miraculouses. I'll be back soon - so stay put, alright? It hurts enough to leave you like this, but I'll lose my mind if I think you're in danger, so promise me you'll stay here, ok?"

"...ok," Marinette agrees reluctantly. "But I want to fight with you!"

"What? No way, you're staying here. I already lost you once, I'm not doing it again," I protest.

"Please! I need this! I can't just stay here and live with myself knowing you're off fighting Hawkmoth without me. After all, I'm Ladybug, with or without the mask. Besides, he knows my identity now, so it's not like I'm safe here. He'll find me soon enough, so wouldn't it just be better if I'm with you?" she argues.

"I… alright. Fine. But only because it's the best way I can think of to keep you safe. Just, promise me you won't do anything stupid like try to fight, alright?"

"What? No way!" I can't help but smile as her old, stubborn self shines through. "It would kill me to just sit there and be nothing but a burden-"

I cut her off, grabbing her hand. "Marinette, you are _never _a burden, ok? Do you hear me? Never. You never have been, and never will be, a burden," I say sincerely.

She looks up at me carefully, before turning away. "Ok," she says quietly. "So what do I do then? Sit to the side and pray I don't get caught in the crossfire?"

"There is one other way," Master Fu cuts in. "You could always use another miraculous," he suggests quietly.

Marinette just stares at him. "Use… another miraculous? But… what about TIkki? Wouldn't that be, I don't know, betraying her? I can't help but feel this isn't the right way to go about it," she argues.

"It's just for this one battle, and like you said, just sitting to the side won't really help much. Besides, they could really use your skill in this final showdown. This is where we put in our all - this is the final push. The last thing we can do, before Hawkmoth inevitably takes advantage of knowing your civilian selves and comes after you," Master Fu retorts.

"I… alright. So… which one should I use?" Marinette asks.

…

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I present you with the miraculous of the tiger. You will use it for the greater good," Master Fu says, holding out the miraculous box to Marinette. She blinks in wonder, before accepting the small package and opening it. Immediately, a bright magenta light flares to life, before dialing down and revealing a small pinkish-purple tiger kwami. "Hi! I'm Roaar, your kwami!" the small tiger says. Marinette sniffles at this, thinking of Tikki. "To transform, all you have to say is 'Roaar, Stripes On!'" Marinette nods, and slips on the miraculous.

"Your power is called 'Hunter'. It lets you track anything through any condition, uncovering what even Chat Noir cannot, while also increasing your speed until you catch your desired subject."

I watch as Marinette takes a deep breath, before steeling herself. "Alright. Roaar, Stripes On!"

_Chapter 4 End_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: I'm so sorry - I'm completely, and purely evil this chapter. Love ya! 3**

**P.S. I still don't own Miraculous Ladybug, though MAYBE if I tell people I do, it'll come true one day. So… uh… Yeah. I own it ;)**

\- Chapter 5 -

**Gabriel**

This couldn't be happening. _This couldn't be happening! _I let out a scream of rage. My son was most certainly _not _that pesky Chat Noir. I just refused to believe it. I groan into my hands, before sighing heavily. _What have I done?_ I think. _Is it truly worth risking my own son's life, just to get my wife back? _I don't think twice. _Yes. _

Suddenly, I find myself feeling bitter, and angry. How _dare _Adrien defy me? His own father? How could he? I have provided him with everything a boy could ever want! How could things have gone so wrong? How? I thought I had succeeded as a father, I thought I was doing well. Adrien was happy, getting good grades, and generally doing well for himself. But, clearly, if he was Chat Noir, he needed some discipline. I feel outraged, for my own son had _betrayed_ me!

Suddenly, I feel a wicked smile grow on my face. _Surely, Adrien doesn't know I'm Hawkmoth_, I think, feeling my smile growing. _He will come home, thinking everything is fine. That's when I'll strike. _

A plan beautifully formed itself in my head. That's when Nathalie walks in. "Sir? Are you alright? I saw… I saw Adrien was Chat Noir," she says.

"Oh, yes. Everything is fine, Nathalie. In fact, I think I just found the solution to all of our problems."

Nathalie stiffens. "But, Sir, surely you couldn't-"

"Ah, ah! Nathalie. He betrayed me first. How could I not take advantage of this?"

"SIR!" Nathalie barks. I blink, surprised by her boldness. "No. You cannot. I will not allow it! What would Emilie think?"

I freeze. Emilie. My wife. The one I'm doing all of this for. What _would _she think? She wouldn't hesitate. She would stop me, just like Nathalie. I let out a small sigh. What had I been thinking? Taking advantage of my own son? No. No, I can't, and I won't. However… It was clear that Adrien cares deeply for Ms. Dupain-Cheng, our little _bug_.

Nathalie watches from the corner of her eye, carefully assessing what is happening. "Oh, you're right Nathalie, that wouldn't do at all," I murmur. I hear her let out a small sigh of relief. "However, I think I have a new plan. Nathalie, I have a job for you…"

**Marinette**

As the purple-pink light washes over me, I look down to look at my new self. Suddenly, it hits me. _I_ _can't wear this! _I think, panicked. I start to feel overwhelmed with emotion. _I CAN'T DO THIS!_

"Roaar, STRIPES OFF!" I shout in desperation, and as soon as the kwami falls out, I collapse, crying. Adrien is instantly by my side. "Marinette, what happened?" he say, looking worriedly at me.

"I-I can't! I can't wear that! Not when Tikki is my kwami! I feel like I'm betraying her! I _refuse _to use another miraculous," I choke out, trying to get him to understand. "How would you feel if it was Plagg missing? Your whole world would collapse. Your _whole world_. Then, to wear another kwami… it feels as though it's permanent. I can't fight like that. I just can't!"

I rip off the miraculous, forcing Roaar to leave, and shove it back in the box. "I… I can't," I whisper, head dropping.

"Hey, hey! Marinette, look at me! You have to do this! Please… I know what it's like, I get it. Plagg has left me before, and it was awful. I never want to go through it again, let alone knowing Hawkmoth has him! But, please, Marinette, you have to do this!" he says, looking me straight in the eye. "You have to!"

I look straight back at him, a fire lit and burning. "No."

He sighs heavily. "I… alright. I can't make the choice for you. I get it. But, Marinette, we need you!"

"Maybe there's another way," Master Fu says, stepping in. "She could, in fact, go without her miraculous. Hawkmoth wants her, after all. We could use that… but it's up to you, Marinette."

"No way!" Adrien says fiercely. "We're not doing that to her! What if she gets hurt? She can't fight back now!"

"Adrien - this is my choice. And I'm going to do it," I say. "I can't just sit by, doing nothing. But I can't use another miraculous, either."

"Marinette, no! Please, don't do it! It's _too dangerous!_" Adrien beggs, sounding desperate.

"Adrien, I love you, but this is my choice."

He freezes. "You-you… love _me?_" Adrien asks, disbelieving. I can't help it - I laugh. It's just so dumb. We've been stuck chasing each other for months, and now that we finally know, it's in _this _way.

"Of course I do! Adrien," I say, gently placing my hand on his face so he'll look at me. "I've loved you since we first met."

He leans into my touch, before stiffening. "You… you don't just want me because I'm a model, do you?" he inquires. "Because I'm rich?"

"What? Adrien, _no! _I love you because you're kind. You're brave, and funny. Your stupid puns finally got to me, and, honestly, I don't know what I'd do without you. You could be broke, or 'ugly', or _whatever_. I don't care. I fell in love with you… because you're you! Because you have been so heartbreakingly sweet, so clearly in need of love, so… so much more than just money, or looks," I say quietly.

"R-really?" for once, Adrien's the one stuttering. "You… you think I'm more than just money… or looks? That's… that's refreshing."

I giggle quietly, and this time I'm the one pulling him close. "Adrien, you're perfect the way you are. I love you, with all my heart."

I feel wetness on my shoulder, and see tears running down Adrien's sweet face. "Marinette… I don't know what to say… thank you…" he whispers. "I… I love you, too."

I smile, burying my face in his hair. "I know, Kitty. I know." As much as I hate to do it, I have to pull away. "I'm sorry, but we have to go. Adrien, he knows our identities. We aren't safe. He'll be looking for us - both Hawkmoth and Luka. We have to go get help, we need to reassemble the team."

He nods quietly, and we turn to Master Fu.

_\- 2 Hours Later -_

I cling tightly to Chat Noir as he jumps around Paris, holding me close. I breath in his scent, feel his body, absorbing everything about him. I still struggle linking Adrien and Chat in my head. I mean, I've seen them as two different people for a long time now, so even though I _know _Adrien is Chat Noir, it's hard to _accept _that he is. I sigh, trying to bury my muddled thoughts just like I bury my head into Chat-_Adrien's_ shoulder.

"We're here," he says, touching down lightly. I nod, before slipping out of his embrace.

"This is it," I say. "Now, they'll all know."

A few hours earlier, we had called Chloe, Alya, and Nino together. There was no point in hiding it now - we had to know everything in order to trust one another enough to pull this off. A mask would not help all to much. I take a deep breath, before entering with Chat close behind. Three pairs of eyes all turn, staring at us. I shiver, and Chat notices, grabbing my hand. I warm at his touch, feeling my fears lessen ever so slightly. Chloe raises a skeptical eyebrow, looking at our hands, then at me. I shiver again, feeling as though Chloe's gaze is piercing straight through me..

"Hey, it's ok. It'll be alright," Chat murmurs.

I nod, before turning back to group. "You're probably wondering why you're all here."

_Chapter 5 End_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes: Sorry it's taken so long to update, I've just been hella lazy if I'm being honest. Heh. Ok, I promise to update more regularly now! Also this is a really short chapter, but I'm trying! I still have writer's block, heh.**

**P.S. Still don't own Miraculous Ladybug. Sigh. **

\- Chapter 6 -

**Alya**

What. The. Actual. _Fuck?! _I stare in shock as Marinette walks in hand in hand with Paris's infamous superhero Chat Noir. And, he's looking at her as though she's some kind of goddess. Marinette glances around nervously, and my interest is peaked when Chat leans down and murmurs in her ear. She straightens up, a sudden steel in her gaze. "You're probably wondering why you're all here."

"Not really, we're _wondering _what you're doing with Paris's infamous hero murmuring sweet nothings in your ear!" Chloe says bluntly. Immediately, both Marinette and Chat turn scarlett, and I can't help but snicker at their expense.  
"I-It's not what it looks like!" Marinette sputters out.

"Oh really? Because it _looks _like you and Chat are having some sort of secret rendezvous," I add in, laughing. Poor Marinette just blushes even harder, giving me an utter look of betrayal. I mouth 'love ya!', and she just rolls her eyes. "A-alright, I actually have something to tell you! No more joking around, this is serious," Marinette says.

When I look at her face, I can tell she means it, and immediately stifle my laughter. I smack Nino lightly when he doesn't take the hint. Marinette takes a deep breath, before saying, "I need all of your help. There's no easy way to say this, but I'm Ladybug…"

I gasp, staring at Marinette in shock. "No, you're not!" Chloe says haughtily. I can see Chat's ears flick irritably at that, but otherwise he says nothing, trusting Marinette to handle this. "Alright, _Queen Bee_," Marinette says sassily. "If you don't believe me, then how do I know about kwami's? Or how your's is named Pollen? Hmm?"

That quiets Chloe. She looks taken aback, and then… "Y-you are?" she whispers.

"Yeah, hate to disappoint."

"Hey! Marinette, you are not a disappointment!" Chat protests. "You've saved Paris countless times, an-"

"And I lost my Miraculous to Hawkmoth."

I freeze. The room goes completely, and utterly, quiet. This is just too much to take in. First I learn that Marinette, my _best friend_, is Ladybug, now this?! "Of course you did! You're so incompetent, I can't believe I ever worshipped _yo_-" Chloe starts, voice dripping with venom.

"Alright, Chloe. Cut it out," Chat Noir jumps in.

"Why? It's true, isn't it? I mean, she _lost a miraculous_! And not just any miraculous, _Ladybug's _miraculous! Without it, how will we purify Akuma's?"

"Chloe…" Chat says in a low, warning tone. I look over and see Marinette wipe away a lone tear.

"What? Am I wrong?"

"Yes! And here's why you need to listen - Plagg, Claws In!"

I actually fall out of my seat at this. Adrien Agreste stands in Chat Noir's place, fuming. "GIIIIIRLLL ADRIEN WAS HITTING ON YOU THIS WHOLE TIME AND YOU REJECTED HIM?!" I shriek once I get over the initial shock. Chloe just stares, open mouthed, when Nino shouts, "Duuuuuuude, why didn't you tell me you were Chat Noir?!"

Adrien scratches the back of his neck nervously. "I-uh-I…"

"It's because if we did, we could have ended up hurting those we loved most," Marinette says, finally seeming to have found her voice. "We… we could've got you hurt…"

Adrien grabs her hand, rubbing soothing circles on it. I smile, because my ship is FINALLY sailing! It took them long enough! "So… now what?" I ask.

"Well, Rena," Chloe gapes at me at that. "We need to make a plan. Oh! Before I forget, here are all of your miraculouses," Marinette says, handing us all small chinese boxes. I quickly open mine, eager to see Trixx. Around me, Chloe and Nino are doing the same. We all put on our Miraculouses, and then settle in to scheme.

.

.

.

"I'm going to be the bait."

"What?! Marinette, no! Hawkmoth could _kill _you!" I protest.

"Maybe, but I'll have you guys!" she says, smiling radiantly. "Besides, I'm not completely helpless, you know. This is a risk we'll have to take, Tikki can't stay in Hawkmoth's hands for long."

"But-"

"I'm doing this. That's final." I look over to find hard resolve in her eyes, and I know there is nothing I can do. "Alright. Fine, just be careful, ok? Don't go dying on me," I murmur.

"I'll do my best," she says.

_Chapter 6 End_


End file.
